


Tsustar week 2016 - Alternative Universe

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drowning Mention, F/M, Mermaid and Pirate, Other, Siren, TsuStar Week 2016, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: A Pirate heist goes wrong and they’re told to grab the nearest treasure and run, only to find out that the captive has a little more than her pretty looks…





	

“…Sorry I’m not sorry?” Pirate spoke, adjusting his catch across his shoulder again, taking care to carry her as comfortably as possible while still keeping his hands free. “Ye might like it on the ship?”

“Since when do pirates apologize?” The catch spoke, though a wall of thin, and long wall of black hair that drooped weakly around her shoulders and face. Snarky question in return – but at least she was calmer at the moment, in leau of her kicking and screaming that occurred none too long ago.  
_‘ta hell did the ship go anyway?_ Wouldn’t be surprised if they left – leave it to him to take the long way around like this.

“Since it sounds like yer throat is hurting?” He’d laugh to himself “Maybe ye should have quieted down before tha – Might as well say tho’ didn’t expect cap’n to tell us to retreat with the prettiest treasures we could find so quickly. Must have given us a run for our money back ther’”

“Flattery isn’t going to get you out of this” She’d retort flatly back, a louder off following when that who was carrying her shoved her form back on his shoulder and gripped tighter around her wrist – this certainly wasn’t a preferable way to be carried… an uncomfortable pressure into her gut, tightening wrap around her waist – dramatic huff left the girl “so am I going to know the name of my captor, or are you just admiring the view of my petticoat the entire time?”

“Black Star, best swordsman of the Cursed Cutlass!” He’d proudly proclaim, actually too loud since it even caused the black haired Maiden to flinch at the sound.   
Great, he’s even louder than your average pirate. “And this Cursed Cutlass is where you’re taking me? Seems like we’ve been walking for a while”

“If the ship was that obvious she’d be captured already, wouldn’t she be?” Obvious questions, obvious answer. But then again, Pirate law and pirate scene didn’t come naturally. “We’ll get there soon enough lass, Maybe if the captain likes you enough you’ll get some gold as well. Who knows – but ye gotta be polite to ‘em” The so called Black*Star confirmed. “Polite even – what are ye called, ye asked me mine” was the response back.

“Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.” Another blunt reply in return, to the point, there wasn’t much else to say anyway.   
“Like that Japanese flower? Pretty but no use to ‘em —“ A pause “Eh – Sorry, You might get that already”

Might be a good thing that he couldn’t see her eyes rolling. No Use… he might change that thought once she gets the chance to show her stuff.

Although the sound of the water was getting closer, waves crashing upon the shoreline, and in a moment her head picked up – to peer closer to the view he had before him.  
Just off shore there was an esteemed large sailed ship, to the regular eye it looked almost like a delivery ship. She had to give him credit. It was sneaky.   
“We’re going to swim to your boat?” Tsubaki inquired.   
“Aye? What ye nervous?” He’d laugh, “I’ll just be carrying ye, don’t you worry.” With that note he’d charge forward.

If anything, she was more afraid that he might drown carrying her like that. He may have been muscular, however – he was tiny. And… well at this point it wasn’t likely going to remain a secret for long. The second a single drop of water landed upon her skin… Hopefully she’d be ready to roll at that moment anyway.   
Musings were broken by the lumbering pirate below her breaking out into a shanty of sorts — completely out of tune and off key, but charming nevertheless.

No more than a minute passed when the water grew to be about his hips, waves increasing in strength, and dewy drops of water flying around the pair, no more than a few steps after a wave timed just right brushed into the two of them – and a flurry of splashes followed suit. Her sprinting quickly in her layers to flee and him gallivanting after.  
Only to pause after a moment, “Where’d tha slippery lass go?” He’d utter to himself, already losing track of her, and uncertain as to how it happened. She was JUST there. Honestly. And she couldn’t have possibly swam faster than her with all those dressy layers on…

Unless…

Light alluring sound filled the air, his ears. A fluffy pink cloud filling the uncertain pirate’s mind – and he could feel it happening, judging by the rapid fire of expressions, confusion, uncertainty, a sudden flash of fear, to the expression of a harmless being. Oh he figured out what was going on very quickly, but not quick enough to escape the alluring death song that the one known as Tsubaki sang to him.

Legs now replaced by a scaly, almost koi like design, darker gray and pink splotches in scale form, and darkened asymmetrical black streaks across the humanistic form. Long lanky arms reached across his shoulders, fingertips interlocking behind his head. The interaction relatively calm, still between the two of them – even as more weight was pushed upon him, a fate attempting to be sealed with a kiss as the two of them were rolling slowly into the deep stillness of the salty abyss.   
The one mistake however, was the fact that she left him there, listening to her song, as a good siren doesn’t stick around long. Giving just the right amount of time for a rescue team, two of them - one black haired and striped, proper captain looking, and a white haired one - leaping in to pull the swordsman out and onto a smaller rowboat.

An abrupt coughing fit followed when he’d prop himself up, just spotting the fluke of a scaly tail out of the corner of his vision. Deep heaves of his breath followed, and a sly smirk, one that was up to no good prompted the statement “I’m going to find that Tsubaki – Make that mermaid mine”


End file.
